


Something New

by sarhea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarhea/pseuds/sarhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would it take for Sesshoumaru to join forces with the Inu-taichi and for Kagome to leave InuYasha?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Endings & Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: some graphic sexual intimacy  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co, someone else does.  
> Post of an old fic that was first posted on Dokuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Something New

“InuYasha!  Now!”

Kagomes mind went blank as she saw her so-called protector ignore her call, run to her incarnate Kikyo.

Even as her heart bled her instincts refused to let her give in.  She would not let her friends and allies get hurt.  Shame filled her heart as she saw the glare leveled at the inu-hanyou by his elder half-brother.  Sesshoumaru had no tolerance for such rash behavior in decisive conflicts.  He had misgivings about agreeing to a temporary alliance to take down Naraku in the first place.

 

~ooO Begin Flashback ~o~

“The hanyou has no sense of strategy or tactics.  He jumps into a situation without considering the impact of his actions.  That might work against lower level rabid youkai but never against a strategist like Naraku.”

“WHAT?!!  Who the fuck are you to say that?!”  InuYasha howled.  “I have Tetsaiga and I’ll cut up the baboon freak just like I cut off your--.”

Red bled into Sesshoumarus eyes.

“SITT!  Sit!  Sit!  Sit!  Sit!  Sit!  Sit!”  Kagome screamed irate beyond belief with her hanyou companion. 

The daiyoukai eyed the six-foot crater with red eyes and turned to the miko with a carefully restrained expression.  Kagome bowed her head quickly unwilling to give any impression of challenge.

“Forgive us Sesshoumaru-sama.  InuYasha is foolish and headstrong.  We should have restrained him before agreeing to this meeting.”

The red retreated a fraction to reveal chips of gold.  “Is he not your leader?”

Kagome snorted.  “Of course not.  He is muscle.  He thinks he is leader but he does not have the final say in matters that concern us as a group.”

“Kagome-sama speaks the truth.  She is the one who provides us with a general direction.  InuYasha insists on running but Kagome-sama controls the pace and direction.”  Miroku smiled wryly.  “We are relatively-speaking weak ningen.  Sometimes InuYasha forgets that.  Kagome-sama considers it her responsibility to remind InuYasha of that.  Frequently.”

The last of the red retreated.  Sesshoumaru eyed the hanyou who was still unconscious from the force of the sequence of subduing commands.  She was clearly a major influence in this group.

“Would you be considered the leader of this pack?”

Kagome frowned.  “Sango and Miroku also have their say.”

“But do they defer to you?”  Sesshoumaru pressed.

“In the matter of the Shikon shards, hai.”  Sango responded quickly.  “Kagome is the only one who has come out on top of confrontations with Naraku.  All of us fell prey to his lies and were deceived but she broke free of his illusions.  However, since she is inexperience in battle she defers to the rest of us.”

Sesshoumaru frowned and reconsidered his thoughts.  “I will not let InuYasha direct the strategy for our future plans.  He may have input but not final say.”

Kagome considered the wording.  “Will you listen and use our advice?”

“If tactically sound or practical, yes.”

“Sesshoumaru-sama, we are going in a to-the-knife fight.  Wild crazy strategies might be required to get the upper hand.”  Sango pointed out carefully.

“I understand that taijiya.  And I know true human warriors excel at improvising to overcome great odds.  What I do not care to see is what my idiot half-brother excels at doing:  Jumping in without proper thought or running off without considering the impact of his actions.  How many times did he nearly die in battle due to his rash actions, only to be saved by one of you intervening?  How many times has he run off leaving the miko alone and unprotected?”

The tajiya and houshi frowned grimly.  In recent months InuYasha had proven to be most undependable when it came to giving Kagome protection.  She had been attacked more than once when she returned from her home era because the one who was supposed to escort her back (InuYasha) happened to be distracted by other commitments (Kikyo) that he had forgot to mention to the group when he said he’d meet and walk Kagome back.  It was through sheer luck and chance that Kirara had been around on two occasions while Kagome managed to fend off her assailants once.  Once Sango and Miroku found out they blew up and insisted on Kirara or one of them walking Kagome back from the Bone Eaters Well.

Sango smiled grimly.  “We see and totally agree with your point.  If InuYasha refuses to cooperate Miroku will seal him before we go into battle.”

Sesshoumaru blinked.  He hadn’t expected the hanyous pack to be so completely agreeable to his terms.

As though sensing his confusion the houshi continued.  “InuYasha has been too careless with lives, his own and ours.  If he refuses to act more maturely then he will not be included in our strategy planning sessions.  If he refuses to keep a civil tongue I will paralyze him or Kagome-sama will subdue him.”

~o~ End Flashback Ooo~

 

InuYasha had thrown a huge fuss and sulked for weeks and refused to talk to them but in the end he had given in.  He refused to participate in the planning sessions but agreed to follow the strategy decided upon.  After that meeting he spent more time away from the camp during the evenings, time he spent with Kikyo.  They all knew but no one said anything.  Kagome had strangled her tears not wishing to cause more friction in the group.  In the weeks that followed the support and affection from Sango, Miroku and Shippo, the intelligent conversation from the stoic daiyoukai, the cheeriness of his ningen ward, they all helped soothe her aching heart into healing.

A bitter smile curved Kagomes lips.  And here he was breaking his promise to them, the promise to protect Hiragushi Kagome, another vow, failing to honor his vow of vengeance against Naraku…. And for what?  A clay pot that was in no real danger, not where she was standing at the edge of the battlefield.  Oh Kikyo shot a few arrows and purified some of the lesser youkai but it was Kagome and her friends who were keeping the path clear for Inu no Taishos sons to engage Naraku.  And now the idiot had completely forgotten what they had agreed upon.

Grimly she drew out three arrows and nocked them all; energy sapping but very necessary to drive the necessary power to hurt Naraku.

“Sesshoumaru!”

The daiyoukais eyes widened as he caught sight of her primary weapon.  Then those cold amber eyes narrowed as he gave a tiny nod and lifted Tokujin.

Kagome first inhaled, then exhaled, then let go.  The wooden shafts and steel arrowheads were burning pink from her energy.  The effect was compounded by the resonance generated by three infused arrows so close together.

From a great distance she heard their reluctant ally call out his own attack, felt the dark energy build and release and rush towards the target.  The cyan blue lightening danced and sparked as it rushed parallel beside the light pink of her hamayas.

Naraku was able to shield against one, but not two different opposing energies.

A broad smile spread across her lips as she felt Narakus jiaki and his miasma dissipate under the harsh assault.  His scream was a faint counterpoint to the assault on her miko senses and throat.

“Bitch!”

Kagome turned bringing up a short sword infused with her energies and managed to take out two of Narakus minions.  Then something hit her in the back very close to the kidneys.  Distantly she gave thanks it was a blunt instrument and not a knife.  She turned to take out her attacker before her knees gave way under the assault of the much larger hebi-youkai.

“Kagome!”

“Hiraikotsu!”

The hebis head vanished in a cloud of gore. 

Kagome smiled pleased that both Miroku and Sango were still alive.  And then unconsciousness took her.

 

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

 

Kagome blinked trying to clear her blurry vision.  Thankfully the room she was in was dark, the only source of light an oil lamp a few feet away.

“Kagome-chan, are you all right?”

“Sango?”

“Hai.”

“Did we win?”

“Hai.  Your attack combined with Sesshoumarus.  Naraku did not have a chance.  I still don’t understand how your two attacks did not cancel each other since they had opposing energies.”

“Don’t care.  Is any one… hurt?”

“Some youkai died but most of Sesshoumarus allies and vassals have left after taking evidence of Narakus demise.  Miroku and I have been healing in his hunting lodge.  Jaken has brought Rin and Shippo from Kaedes village.”

“Where is InuYasha?”

Sango was quiet for a brief moment.  “He’s with the clay pot.  He tried to pick a fight with Sesshoumaru, to get Narakus shards and the ones from you, to get Kikyo to fuse them but Sesshoumaru tore a hole in his gut and threw him out.  Said the only person getting the shards would be you and that you were unconscious.  Called him a dishonorable whelp because he disregarded the plan and ran to protect the clay pot.  I’m so sorry Kagome-chan.”

“Why should you be sorry for what that idiot has done Sango-chan?  Forget about him; I want to know about Kohaku and Kagura and Mirokus wind-tunnel.”

“Kagura fled with Kohaku and a few of Narakus detachments.  Mirokus wind tunnel is gone.  He still uses the beads out of habit though.”

Kagome smiled slowly.  “Has he asked you to marry him?”

Sango blushed prettily.  “Hai.  But we aren’t going to get married until the Shikon is restored.”

Kagome sighed and pushed herself off the comfortable futon.  “Guess we should get going then.  There still are a few shards to hunt down.”

“Iie miko.”  A low baritone cut through the quiet hush.  The two girls turned to the shoji screen silhouetting a tall male form before it slid open to reveal a particular daiyoukai.  “This Sesshoumaru gave instructions to have all the shards on the lands of allies and vassals to be handed over.  The trinket should be complete.”

The two girls stilled.  Tears pooled in Sangos doe brown eyes.  Kagome reached out to hug her friend close before speaking quickly.

“Sesshoumaru-sama, Naraku had a boy under his control using--.”

“The boy is still alive.  This Sesshoumaru revived him after removing the shard.”

Hope bloomed in the teary eyes.  “Thank you but why?”

Sesshoumaru shrugged faintly.  “Rin wished for the boy to live.”  Then he straightened.  “Clean up and come down for the evening meal.  The kitsune pup is most anxious to see you.”  With that he turned and left closing the shoji screen behind him.

The girls followed his instructions using the surprisingly luxurious facilities and donning the kimonos left in their rooms.  The fabric was a heavy linen blend embroidered with cotton threads, pink and black butterflies on cream for Sango and blue flowers and green vines on pale yellow for Kagome.  Both had matching obis made of black linen embroidered with tiny white stars.

Sango blushed and accepted the attentions from Miroku.  Kagome was more demonstrative as she modeled her clothing for the children.

“You are very very pretty Kagome-sama.”  Rin whispered.  Kagome hadn’t managed to break the child of the habit of calling her Kagome-sama.

Kagome smiled and stroked the fine weave of her kimono.  “Thank you Rin-chan.  But you must remember clothing and personal grooming is a big part of making a good impression.  If I just came in after a rain shower and falling in the mud I would not be very pretty.”

Rin shook her head.  “You are pretty here.”  She patted her own chest right over the breastbone.  “You don’t yell or say bad things about Rin or Sesshoumaru-sama.  You are a nice lady.”

Kagome blinked but could not refute that point so she concentrated on the meal already served and waiting.  Some of the dishes looked a bit odd but most were very familiar.  Politely she waited for their host, Sesshoumaru, to begin eating before following suit.

The meal was relaxed and enjoyable.  Once the main meal was cleared away the adults settled around a low table in pairs, Sesshoumaru with Kagome and Miroku with Sango, to discuss the situation while the children played.  The conversation was not too serious and topic fluid since everyone was in a good mood; at least until InuYasha showed up.

“Oi bitch!  Move your lazy ass!  There are still shards to hunt down.”

Kagome stilled tears shimmering before something hardened within her.  She ignored the object of her childish affections and turned to their host.

“Sesshoumaru-sama, can we move this discussion outside?  I do not wish to risk your property being damaged.”

Cool eyes surveyed the aggressive form in the doorway.  He resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose.  Even from this distance the stench of decay, grave soil and dirt was prevalent.

“This way miko.”

With that he rose and everyone else followed.

Kagome ignored InuYashas taunts and demands and instead focused on the task at hand.  She had no concerns about restoring the Shikon but how to get rid of it?  It was more than clear she could not give the Shikon to InuYasha; any wish he made would be tainted.  How to word it?  How to word it?

InuYasha huffed as he followed the group anger and jealousy warring within.  Since when had the bitch and his I’m-a-pureblood-youkai brother been so close to each other?  Why was Sesshoumaru so protective of her?

They stopped in the middle of a large meadow.   Everyone watched as Sesshoumaru produced a silk pouch and tipped the contents into Kagomes waiting hands. 

Pure and tainted shards tinkled and chimed before being purified within the touch of the Shikon Miko.  The shard most resistant was the almost semi-sphere that had belonged to Naraku, but even it gave way and turned pink.

Kagome cupped her hands on top of each other trapping the shards within and concentrated.  Light seeped from between her fingers for a few brief seconds.  When she opened her hands all could see the restored Shikon in all its purity.

“Give it to me!”  InuYasha lunged at her.

Sesshoumaru quickly intercepted his disdained half brother and tossed him aside.

“You will let the miko perform her duty!”  The daiyoukai snarled.  “The Shikon isn’t for the likes of those who lust after it like yourself and Naraku.”

Everyone stilled at that pointed comparison.

InuYasha snarled.  “I’m not Naraku!”

“But you will be if you keep on this selfish path!”  Sesshoumaru countered.  “Leave the miko be!”

“Kagome promised to let me wish on the Shikon!”

Kagome winced regretting that foolish vow for the nth time.  “InuYasha I cannot do that.  You are part youkai and all the youkai and even the ningens that used the Shikon were tainted.”

Red bled into gold.  “Traitorous Bitch!”

She ignored the hurt.  “If you tell me what you wish for I will try to word a proper wish for that desire.”

Desiring nothing more than to strike back he responded quickly.  “I wish for Kikyo to live so that we can be together.”

Sango and Miroko hissed, Miroku had to restrain Shippo from pouncing on InuYasha for hurting his foster mother.  Sesshoumaru was quiet.  InuYasha was shocked when Kagome only smiled and rolled the Shikon within her fingertips.

“An unselfish wish for me, one most selfish for InuYasha.  The hanyou wishes for Kikyo to live and have a flesh-and-blood body and so she shall.  I wish for Kikyo and InuYasha to get exactly what they deserve.”

A bright light flooded the field.  When it retreated the Shikon was nowhere to be seen.

InuYasha frowned.  “What did you do wench?”

Kagome suppressed her ire.  “Your Bitch is alive.  Go find her and leave me be!  We are nothing to each other!”

Sesshoumaru smirked.  “You heard the miko.  Go find the other one.  You have no reason to stay here among civilized folk.”

InuYasha snarled and drew Tetsaiga.  And it remained a rusty katana.

Everyone stared at the untransformed weapon.  InuYasha glared at Kagome.

“What did you do bitch!?”

“Tetsaiga is no longer yours InuYasha.  I drew it from your fathers grave.  I gave it to you to protect me.  Now that you have discarded me I take it back.”  Kagome spoke coolly.  “It is exactly what you deserve.”

Everyone remembered the wording of Kagomes wish.  _I wish for Kikyo and InuYasha to get exactly what they deserve._

InuYasha trembled.  “I need Tetsaiga.”

Kagome smiled coldly.  “You Want Tetsaiga.  You Need the Sealing properties of Tetsaiga on your youkai blood.  Push up your sleeves InuYasha.”

Dumbstruck the hanyou obeyed.  Over his forearms were several tattoos inked into his skin, symbols mystical in origin.

“The sealing qualities of Tetsaiga have been transferred to your body.  You will never be at risk of losing control because the seals cannot be taken from you unless you are dead.  There are several seals all over your body with the primary one right over your heart.

“You do not deserve Tetsaiga but you do not deserve the threat of losing control.  Your revived bitch is alive so go to her.  Leave me be.”

As expected InuYasha refused to listen.  In the melee that ensued he was knocked out and secured with Mirokus sutras specially designed to fail in a set amount of time.  Then a servant was instructed to drop him just outside the estate barrier wards.  The untransformed fang and its sheath lay discarded on the dirt. 

Miroku, Sango and Shippo stared at Kagome awed.

“I never expected you to be so vindictive Kagome-sama.”  Miroku spoke finally.

Kagome shook her head.  “Not really.  InuYasha has pushed and demanded and gotten his way for too long.  He has accumulated a lot of bad karma, so has Kikyo.  What happens to them now is no concern of mine.”

“But what about your soul?”  Sango was worried.  “Won’t there be a problem with Kikyo being alive?”

Kagome shook her head.  “Urusei used part of my soul to fuel Kikyos clay body but my wish basically grew that fraction into a new soul.  My soul is my own.  Hers is hers.  I might be her incarnate from her original life but now when the two of us die we will be reborn into different bodies.”

“How do you know all this Kagome-sama?”

Kagome stilled.  “I’m not sure Miroku.  I just do.”

Sango relaxed and smiled cheerily.  “Well that’s that.  You must stay for our wedding Kagome-chan.”

“Of course.”

Then Sesshoumaru stirred himself to speak.

“Miko, what will you do with Tetsaiga?”

Kagome turned to the daiyoukai and smiled brightly.  “Pick it up.”  He stared at her incredulous.  Kagome grinned.  “Trust me.”

Reluctantly he knelt and gingerly reached out to touch the weapon.  It did not repel him.

“How?”

Kagome shrugged.  “I have some control over the sword.  Before I wanted InuYasha to use it.  Now I don’t so you can have it.  But you won’t be able to use it to full effect unless it is in the defense of ningens.”

Sesshoumaru studied the rusted weapon forged from his sires fang.  “This Sesshoumaru does not need Tetsaigas power since he has Bakusaiga.  But it will be a valued part of the Western Lands armory.  Perhaps it will be used some day.”

Kagome blinked.  “If you say so Sesshoumaru-sama.” 

“But what are you going to do Kagome?”  Shippo voiced the question in the back of everyones mind.  “You can’t go home.”

That reminder was enough to break the strong spirited girl.  She sank to her knees in the meadow and wept soundlessly.

Sesshoumaru frowned and spoke.  “What does the kit mean?” 

Miroku winced and answered.  “Kagome was not born here.  She traveled great distances by the means of a magical portal.  Usually the portal allowed her to cross without any problems but a few months ago it sealed, the magic was completely gone.  Kaede-sama believed it was because Kagome was meant to live in this world, not her birth world.”

“Can she not travel by regular means to her homeland?”

Miroku shook his head.  “Iie.  It is impossible.  We had thought of using the Shikon but Kagome insisted it would be a selfish wish and that she would rather live here than risk the Shikon being tainted.  Kaede-sama would be more than willing to host Kagome and give her some proper training to supplement the bits and pieces that she has picked up on the way.”

Sesshoumaru frowned and looked at the weeping girl.

“Who is this Kaede?”

“She is the miko of the village near InuYashas Forest.  She is also Kikyos younger sister from when she was alive.”

“Then this Kaede is not a suitable host.  There will be too many reminders.  The miko will guest in the Western Lands.”

Sango stiffened and protested hotly.  “Kagome-chan is my sister!  If she needs to stay with anyone she can stay with me!”

“This Sesshoumaru doubts the miko would wish to intrude upon your new life with the houshi.  She will need time and quiet to recover and heal from her losses.  She can do that under this Sesshoumarus protection.  No one will dare attack her.”

Sango was torn.  “May we visit her?”

“Whenever you wish.  One of the Western Lands messengers can be assigned to carry correspondence between you two every few weeks.”

Sango knelt besides Kagome.  “Kagome-chan?  What do you think?”

Kagome rubbed her tears away.  “Sesshoumaru-sama is most generous.  I will accept it but only if Shippo can come with me.”  She looked at the daiyoukai squarely.  “He has no one else.”

There was no chance in expression but inwardly he was pleased.  The miko was loyal and true to those she considered pack and kin.

“If that is your only condition, this Sesshoumaru sees no problems.”

Kagome smiled briefly.  “Then Shippo and I will join you after Sango-chan and Miroku-kun get married.  I promised I would see Sango-chans wedding.”

 

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC…

 


	2. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede gets an unusual but most welcome request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip, around nine months in the future since the end of the last chapter.

“Kaede-sama, there is a youkai messenger for you.”

Kaede looked up from the drying herbs she was sorting through.  A boring job usually assigned to apprentices.  Kagome was her last apprentice and she had left with the Western Lord after bringing Kikyo to life, and Kikyo was not inclined to take up her old duties.  The village boy did not look too scared or worried so Kaede did not rush.

“Tell the messenger to come here.”  Kaede ordered brusquely.  “My bones are too weary to go to him.”

“To her.”  The boy corrected before running off.

A few minutes later he returned with a female kitsune dressed in white and blue, the colors of the Western Lands.  The leather and steel accruements were discreetly embossed with the crescent moon.

“I am Kaede.  What do you wish to speak to me about?”

The kitsune produced a scroll from her pouch and held it out.  “I have a message from the Western Lands.”

Confused Kaede accepted the scroll and examined the sutra seal.  It was one she had taught to Kagome, one that only a ningen with holy powers could break.  Quickly she broke it and scanned through the vague message once then twice.  After some thought she spoke.

“Do you know what it contains?”

The kitsune nodded.  “Hai.  Kagome-sama wishes you would join her in the Western Stronghold.  Her pregnancy is progressing much faster than expected and she wants to have a miko she trusts around, just in case.  My orders are to escort you.”

Kaede tapped the scroll.  “I need to speak to the village elders and mayor.  Much as they distrust Kikyo she can look after any pressing needs.  If I send a message to the taijiya village--.”

“You do not have to.  My lord has already sent a messenger to the houshi and taijiya.  They should be at the Stronghold at the same time.”

Kaede nodded.  “Very well.  And your name kitsune?”

“It is Nami.”

“Then wait here Nami.  I will be back within the hour.”

 

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

 

Within the week the elderly miko was ushered into the Western Stronghold.  Kaede was surprised to find there were hanyous and humans who have been part of the household for many years.  Then she was shown into a private meeting room where she met Sango and Miroku.  Once the three of them were seated Kaede spoke.

“When did you arrive?”

“A few hours ago.”  Miroku answered.  “Our traveling time was greatly reduced thanks to Kilala.”

The neko-youkai meowed and purred as her human companion stroked her fur.

“This was a bit of a surprise for us as well.”  Sango spoke softly.  “ I thought Sesshoumaru-sama disliked hanyous.”

“Iie.  He disliked InuYasha.”  A high-pitched familiar voice piped up.

The two younger humans rose quickly from their seats.  “Shippo!”  Sango and Miroku cried in unison.

The kitsune was dressed in richer versions of green and rust garments.  He looked more composed but those who knew could see the impish light in his bright green eyes.

“I’m glad you’re here.  Kaa-san will be very happy to see you guys.”

Miroku nodded.  “Shippo, why don’t you tell us what happened?  Kagome didn’t mention any romantic interests in her past letters and now we find she is pregnant!  And who is Sesshoumarus mate?  I’m surprised he found a female youkai who is willing to house ningens with holy powers.”

Shippo blinked.  “Wha?  You don’t know?  Didn’t Kaa-san tell you?”

“Tell us what?”

“Kaa-san is the Lady of the Western Lands.”

“WHAT?!”  “When did this happen?”  “Kagome-sama mated with Sesshoumaru-sama?”

Shippo waited until the babble subsided and the three ningens were paying attention.

“How?”  The question all three wanted answered.

Shippo sighed but nodded before he began speaking.

“Kaa-san looked fine when you last saw her after she used the Shikon but once she reached the Western Stronghold she broke down.  She wasn’t strong enough to be given the position of honored guest or potential ally being wooed.  In order to be fully under Sesshoumaru-samas protection she agreed to join the harem.”

“WHAT?!”  Sango shrieked.

“As a pretense.”  Shippo explained in a hurry.  “The females there are protected and they know better than to fight with each other without making a formal challenge so Kaa-san was safe for a few weeks while she healed.  Afterwards it became very clear to everyone that even though she wasn’t Sesshoumaru-samas lover, he trusted her advice and instincts.  In fact he asked her to carry out the duties of the female head of the household and to organize the Daiyoukai Gathering since it was the Western Lands turn to host the event.  Any youkai could easily smell they were just friends, that there was nothing more going on but I guess some of the harem ladies couldn’t stand it that a miko had Sesshoumaru-samas trust.  Then an ookami youkai called Misao challenged her to formal combat.”

“What happened?”  Miroku inquired sharply.

“I don’t know.”  Shippo admitted.  “Kaa-san put me in a barrier dome in the nursery with Rin-chan the evening before the party started incase one of the youkai got drunk and decided to eat Rin.  The next day I only heard whispers.  No one wants to talk about it to a kit.”

“Of course.”  A dry papery voice murmured.  “Who would be willing to relive the memory of being completely vulnerable to the power of a lowly ningen miko?  Except someone who isn’t terrified of death; someone like me.”

Everyone turned to the doorway.  An ancient tanuki-youkai shifted on arthritic limbs before taking a seat without being asked.

Shippo bowed.  “This is Makoto-sama, she is the palace healer.  These are Kaa-san and my friends Makoto-sama, Kaede-sama, Sango-chan, and Miroku-kun.”

Makoto smiled, wrinkles spreading across her heavily creased face.  “A welcome diversion from waiting for the Lady to birth her pups.  What do you wish to know?”

“Misao challenged Kagome-sama; what happened after?  How did Kagome-sama become Sesshoumaru-samas mate?”  Miroku inquired politely.

Makoto blinked thoughtfully.  “That is a tale in itself.”

 

~ooO Begin Flashback ~o~

“You cannot interfere Sesshoumaru.”  Yukino, the snow-tiger daiyoukai and Lord of the Northern Lands murmured.  “The ookami has caused a scene by making her challenge in the midst of a Gathering but you cannot stop the duel.  If you do so the miko will be considered as prey and lesser.”

Sesshoumaru maintained his mask like visage though inwardly he was raging.  Controlling his ire and concern he spoke.  “I merely dislike scenes.  The bitch should have requested a duel after the Gathering.”

“She wants every one to know the outcome of this match.”  Tsubami, a falcon-youkai and mate to Yuusuke, eagle daiyoukai and Lord of the Eastern Lands.  “If the miko loses some will doubt your judgment and choice of allies.”

Red flashed for a brief instant before the inu daiyoukai spoke coolly.  “This Sesshoumaru does not doubt the mikos skill.  It was her attack and the Dragon Strike that destroyed the hanyou Naraku.”

Everyone blinked.  All knew Naraku had been destroyed by a party consisting of the Great Dog Generals sons and some humans; but a miko casting the killing blow against a hanyou that had evaded the powers of the daiyoukais and their agents?  Preposterous.

Curious and more intrigued they turned to the dojo whose training square was contained by wards to protect the audience and witnesses.

~o~

Kagome frowned as she carefully removed the outer layers of her elaborate kimono until all she wore were two layers and her European style kidskin ballet slippers secured by silk ribbons.  They were a gift like most of her belongings, commissioned by Sesshoumaru after hearing her description of comfortable yet elegant footwear compared to the tabi socks and wooden geta sandals of this era.

The bitch-wolf Misao hadn’t bothered removing her elaborate outfit or adjusting for freedom of movement, just pulled out two sais.  By the usual terms once the challenge was made it had to be fought within ten minutes.  By custom a pre-challenge was made so the people involved could be dressed and armed appropriately before going to a pre-arranged meeting where the formal challenge would be made, and the duel fought.  Misao broke all convention by making a challenge in the midst of a Gathering.

That did not irk Kagome.  She was used to being attacked at the least convenient moments.  All one could do was go with the flow.  At least she was given a ten-minute heads up and was dressed compared to times when she was attacked while bathing in a hot spring. 

Carefully she drew out her weapons, two kodachis and tested their balance with a brief kata.  In the quest to kill Naraku Sesshoumaru had insisted on teaching her the basics in close combat with a blade, just in case; knowledge that had proven to be a priceless gift on many an occasion.  Kagome knew she did not have the strength, agility or the stamina to win in a prolonged fight; she had to end this fast but she didn’t want to kill Misao over a misunderstanding...

Misao smirked, an unpleasant light gleaming in the feral looking green eyes. 

“Already everyone speaks about how Sesshoumaru-sama has fallen prey to the same weakness of his sire... weak ningen women.  I will kill you and prove my strength in his eyes.”

Kagome shook her head.  “You want to prove your strength by showing Sesshoumaru that he is wrong?  Wow!  What a smart way to attract his attention!  Girls I know usually try more daring clothing, make up and talking to the guy, not showing them up!”

Misao snarled.  “You make him weak!  I will remove that weakness!”

And then she pounced.

The battle was sorely uneven.  Misao was hampered by her carelessness in not altering her attire, and Kagome was restricted by her reluctance to cause serious injury.  She was content with fending off most of the youki attacks with her reiki shields and the physical blows with her own weapons or evasions; until the youkai pushed the miko too far.

“You are weak!  You don’t have the guts to kill me!  All those takes about you being the miko to kill Naraku are just lies!  I will kill you and those brats you play with, the ningen and the kitsune.”

Kagome lost it.

Pink energy exploded from the small form and roiled agitatedly.

“You bitch!”  The miko howled as loud and furiously as any she-youkai.

The ookami was the focus of an unrelenting barrage of reiki infused weapon blows and raw energy blasts that scorched and cauterized where they cut.  The ookami suddenly realized she was in way over her head.

“You dare threaten my children!”  Her voice was ice, dangerously soft, but very audible to the youkai audience.  “I will not tolerate any threat to me and mine to live!”

The blue of her eyes faded beneath the raw pink and blue energy surging from her until they were white irisless orbs.

She crossed her glowing kodachis before her and slashed down.  Crescents of pink, blue, and white power exploded from the crossed blades and crashed into Misao.

Misao barely had time to scream before she was nearly purified by the holy reiki in the energy attack.

Kagome dropped her weapons to the stone floor and pounced on the weakened ookami youkai, her hands curved almost like claws and fingertips glowing pink.

~o~

“What is happening?”  Tsubami was concerned.  She could feel her feathers puffing from the instinctive terror of being so close to so much holy energy. 

“The Miko has gone into Blood Rage.”  Yukino could remember the tales of his sires time, the decades when the Warrior Mikos roamed the land killing insane uncontrollable youkai; Midoriko was the last of them and none had been born in the centuries after she died until now, until this Miko.  “She has perceived a threat and will not stop until it is gone.”

“So once she kills Misao she’ll calm down, right?”

“Iie.”  Harumi, an elderly arctic wolf youkai spoke grimly.  “She will kill and not stop unless she is killed or stopped by someone establishing dominance on her.”

All the youkai looked at the miko in question.  She was like a youkai gone feral, her body and face drawn from the tension and strain of containing her raw power, her eyes were pools of white, her hands were clearly tipped with claws that dripped pink poison that purified her opponent with acid-like characteristics before sublimating to leave only a trace of ashes from the body part purified.

First she took out the hands then the joints, elbows and knees, and then she destroyed her opponents’ throat with claws and the purifying poison.  Once the ookami shuddered and died the poison dripped and reformed into a glowing pink rope.  A few flicks of her wrist and the body was destroyed by the purifying whip.  Then she spun on one leather-shod foot to find a new target.

The whip danced and damaged the sealing wards forming the cornerstones of the barrier spell.  The miko frowned and began casting raw orbs of power at the edges to take down the barrier, to reach new targets.

“I remained silent while all of you whispered of what you perceived as Sesshoumaru-samas flaws, of his affection for a ningen child and a mere miko, of his supposed betrayal of his fellow youkai simply because he protected what is his, of his connections with two particular ningen females.  I did not speak while you plotted and toyed with treason and betrayal using his choices as an excuse for your thoughts and actions.

“NO MORE!  You will not use me as an excuse!  I will not let you harm him or any of my children!  I will kill you before you betray him!”

The barrier shuddered and fragmented under the huge surge of power fueled by her rage and protective instincts.

Five of the more vocal lesser lords died under her purifying poison, energy whips and raw blasts.  They were among the very anti-human faction who advocated slavery and culling.  They had openly derided and put down the miko and the children in question.  The miko had merely smiled and ignored the barbed words, and sheltered the children with light words, play, and laughter.  The more neutral lords had believed her weak, because she did not fight to defend her position or her pack; now they saw she was anything but weak as she tore through the most public and cruel of her detractors. 

Most of the youki attacks against her were purified by her roiling aura or cut by her own attacks before they could cause any serious damage.  Her silk under kimonos were shredded and stained by the blood of her opponents.  Somehow during the melee two long slits were torn in the skirts to give her freedom to make long strides, the wrist length sleeves were now elbow length.  The lesser daiyoukais attempting to stop her were tossed away by her aura before they could even reach her physical body. 

All eyes turned to the red tinged eyes of their host.  A faint smile curved thin lips as Sesshoumaru watched the chaos and carnage before his eyes.

“You must stop this Sesshoumaru!”  Yukino yelled.  “She is going to run out of righteous targets and attack neutrals and those who like her!”

The smile faded.  “This Sesshoumaru does not see how to stop her without killing her, something not acceptable at this point in time.”

“You have to establish your dominance on her.”  A papery voice cut through the chaos.  Everyone turned to Harumi, the elderly arctic wolf youkai.

Sesshoumaru frowned.  “She is ningen... a miko.  She will never survive.”

Harumi huffed.  “Do you think a mere miko could contain so much power?  She is a Warrior Miko and will not submit to anyone less powerful than she.  You will have to force her to accept your dominance.”

“This Sesshoumaru does not care to be purified like those fools.”

Everyone shuddered as youkai shrieks were cut off abruptly as the sources were purified or killed by the miko in question.

Harumi closed his eyes briefly.  “She knows you best.  You’ve established a bond that allowed her to borrow some aspects of you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Her purifying poison, the whip... Do they not remind you of something?”

Understanding flashed in gold eyes.  “Dokkatsu...”  He glanced at his own claws that glowed green.  “My acid poison and energy whips.  Her energy is being channeled into similar mediums.  But how?”

“That is for later.  For now stop her before she does something she will regret when she comes to her senses!”  Harumi barked sharply.

Sesshoumaru stiffened but obeyed.  The elderly scholar was right.  Kagome was a gentle soul.  She would be horrified when she regained her senses and learned just how many she had killed and injured this night.

~o~ 

“Kagome!  You will stop this!”

A familiar cold voice cut through the red haze.  She glared at the source and stilled.

A tall white clad red accented form with knee long silvery hair and narrow gold eyes stepped out of the crowd of fear-ridden youkai though he himself was calm and collected.  Then he growled, low and warningly.

“You have made your point Kagome.  None will challenge you.”

Kagome turned away sharply and merely lashed out at the youkai attempting to claw her in her moment of distraction.  The neko-youkai screamed as her purifying poison began to work on his left forearm.

“No.”  The refusal was hissed through clenched teeth.  “They will pay.  They will pay for what they planned and will plan.  Their kind never learn.  I am done with giving anyone second chances!”

The only warning was a flash of white and then she was spun and tossed away from her targets.  Almost youkai-like she twisted in midair so she landed in a crouch, on her hands and feet, ready to move in any direction.

Kagome hissed enraged at being denied her prey.  Her Lord was between her and their enemies.

“They tried to hurt you.  They will hurt the children.  I will not let them be!”

Gold eyes narrowed before Sesshoumaru let some of his own aura slip and clash with her own energies.

“You will Submit!”  He growled.

Kagome fell to her knees gasping, almost suffocating under the pressure before she figured out how to use her aura to let his slide off hers.  A cold smile curved her lips as she rose to her feet, purifying whips forming in both hands.

“No.”  Her response was cool, challenging.

His control slipped as red bled over.  Instincts drove him to make the Alpha Bitch before him to submit, to give way and admit his dominance.  Forcing her to a place below him would raise his status; very few could claim to have such a powerful female Alpha in their pack.  Most female daiyoukais were content to follow the males lead but this one... to have her follow him willingly would be a worthy prize.

“Bitch!  You will Submit to this Sesshoumaru!”

Her only response was to use her weapons.  Instinctively he raised an arm to protect his eyes.  To his shock the whip coiled around his forearm but they did not burn him.  Her immediate response was to dismiss the whip and fling her poison at him.

The glowing pink fluid burned through the almost indestructible white spider-youkai silk before beading on the pale bare skin below.

A slow smile curved his lips.  “Your weapons are useless Bitch.”

White-eyes narrowed as she bared her teeth defiantly.  “I will not submit to someone who calls me Bitch!  You cannot make me!”

His only response was to dart across the short distance, grab her by one shoulder and push her back, away from her targets.  She gasped as his claws dug through the sleeve; the poison destroyed the material and entered her bloodstream.  There was a brief moment of weakness before she realized something.

“Your poison does not affect me!”

He was feral; markings jagged, eyes red, pupils narrow slits, fangs bared.

“This Sesshoumaru has other ways of making a female submit Miko.”  He purred before burying his nose where her neck and shoulder met.

She cried out as his fangs sank into the vulnerable flesh just missing the carotid vessels and neck tendons.  The pain was overwhelmed by pleasure as every sensory nerve was stimulated in response to something she did not understand.  She could feel the coiling heat building in her belly, the clenching ache between her thighs, the tenderness and sensitivity in the hardening tips of her breasts.  She almost cried out in protest when his fangs left her flesh but was soothed by the raspy agile tongue laving the wound.

She was barely aware of his claws leaving her shoulder, that same hand spinning and propelling her towards a stonewall and then latching onto her unmarked shoulder to give it a matching set of wounds.  Her body clenched and spasmed when his fangs sank deep into the other side of her neck.  This time she was helpless to deny the pleasure, the climax she experienced from those wounds.

She sobbed as her breasts were pressed up against the hard stone, cheek against the wall, the discomfort countered by the languid lassitude of her orgasm and the pleasure sparked by his fangs in her neck.

“What are you doing to me?”  She whimpered as the pressure of his body behind her rubbed her front against the cold stone.  The fangs left her flesh reducing the almost excruciating sensitivity of her body by a fraction.

He chuckled, low and dark.  “Claiming you Ka-Go-Me.  Demonstrating your place in this pack.  Below me.  Under me.”  His voice grew husky.  “Around me.  Sheathing me.”  He thrust a knee between her legs, raising it up resting against the wall until she was straddling his thigh, barely on tiptoe without any leverage.

“Sess-shou-ma-ru...”  Her whimper trailed off as his subtle rocking and gravity caused her pelvis to grind against his silk covered thigh.  She moaned as the stimulation on her clit caused a fresh flood of discharge to soak him through her clothing and his.  Kagome knew if he let go there would be a wet spot on his white hakamas.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he scented her new arousal.  She was not fighting.  Soon she would be begging for his cock to fill her hole.  If he desired he could take her right here and now in front of all these witnesses to prove his dominance over His Bitch, His packs new Alpha female, His future mate.

Then he stilled.  Did he really want this?  Did he really want the miko in his bed, as a lover, as a potential mate?

{Yes We Do.  She is strong, loyal, honorable, caring, and wise.  Any pups she births, hanyou or not, would have those qualities.  She has the respect of Our household and the support of a small but growing group of allies and vassals.  Any opposition will be silenced when news of this Gathering reaches them.  They will treat Our Bitch with respect to prevent a repeat of todays events.}

Carefully he leaned away allowing her the freedom to twist her torso to meet his eyes.  Her eyes were still milky white but the feral rage had eased, transformed into a mixture of shame and lust.  The scent of salt reached his sensitive nostrils.

“Do not.”  He ordered in the same gravelly voice.

“But--.”

“Do not think of right and wrong using human morality.  Do you accept my Claim, my Dominance over you?  Do you Submit to me?”

Kagome bowed her head and nodded, tears spilling freely. 

“Say it.”  He demanded.

She looked to the wall before whispering her answer.

“Hai.  I submit.” 

She stilled as the hard thigh between hers shifted until she stood on the floor, the strong arm held her close as he nuzzled the top of her head.

“Then you are mine.  You will be my mate, mother of my heirs.”  Crimson tinged gold eyes as they surveyed the shell-shocked audience.  “I am certain everyone present has nothing but good wishes for the both of us.  All who have witnessed your duel today can clearly see you are not weak or incapable of defending yourself or our pups.  As for bloodline purity I believe offspring immune to or capable of using holy reiki would be highly desirable.”

~o~ End Flashback Ooo~

 

Sangos eyes were wide.  “What in Kami-samas name happened next?”

“While the Lord and his new Lady spent the next few weeks... forging their bonds”  Makoto murmured delicately.  “The elders researched on the unexpected events and what Scholar Harumi had spoken of.  Some of the oldest records indicate that a miko and youkai who bond on the battlefield and off become resonant to each other, their energies are compatible enough to borrow aspects of each other in time of stress.  Kagome-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama bonded in the quest to destroy the hanyou Naraku on the battlefield, and then later while she acted as Sesshoumaru-samas advisor and chatelaine.  Some of the scholars have speculated this exchange and borrowing aspect becomes permanent when the two in question mate.  The theory is certainly is supported given that Kagome-samas pregnancy has been progressing at rapidly.  And she has youkai-like regeneration abilities.”

“But Sesshoumaru-sama is a daiyoukai.  He will never age while Kagome-chan will die in a few decades.”  Sango pointed out.

Makoto blinked.  “I do not think you understand child; Kagome-sama hasn’t aged, not since she mated Sesshoumaru-sama.”

“What do you mean?”  Kaede was confused.

“Any youkai with a sensitive nose can tell you the stench of death no longer follows Kagome-sama.  She is immortal and mated to a very powerful daiyoukai.  No one is willing to openly oppose this mating after the demonstration of her power and her immortal status.  In fact there are several daiyoukais interested in arranging a betrothal contract for their kin with the to-be-born pups and any future siblings.”

Everyone blinked.

“But the babies haven’t even been born yet!”  Sango protested.

“True but all the signs indicate the pups will have great potential.”

Kaede shook her head.  “I begin to see why Kagome has requested my presence.  She wishes to be certain her children are safe.”

“I have examined the Lady, her pregnancy is progressing rapidly much like an full-blooded female inu-youkais would; she is four moons along and if she were inu-youkai she will birth within the next moon.  She is carrying three little ones and from what I understand humans tend to birth litters prematurely.  I have not seen any such indication in Kagome-sama, she tires easily but the entire household and court have instructions on how to relax and keep her calm.  It is also uncertain if the pups are full-blooded youkai and will be born in their true animal form or if they are hanyou.  Kagome-sama wishes to have a miko around incase she loses control of her powers during the birthing.”

Kaede nodded.  “I can prepare some potions that can act as a relaxant and suppress her miko powers.”

“But they cannot be too relaxing.”  Makoto warned.  “Her body will have to work during the birthing.”

Kaede frowned.  “That might take some research.  But first I wish to see Kagome.”

“Us too.”  Sango and Miroku spoke in chorus.

Makoto glanced at the houshi.  “I would recommend only the females see Kagome-sama in their private chambers.  You can see her once she is dressed for public viewing.”  She spoke to Miroku who frowned but nodded his acceptance.  Pleased Makoto pushed herself to her feet.  “Then follow me.”

 

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC…


	3. Remembrances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome remembers her first intimacy with Sesshoumaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, Warning, loads of smut ahead. Proceed if you wish. Skip to the next chapter without any loss of continuity if you are underage.

Kagome sighed as she relaxed into the strong arm wrapped around her.  Shifting carefully she cuddled into the hard male body behind her; finding comfort in the low soothing purr-like growl.  Her own garment had been shredded in their love play since he had been most determined to examine every bit of her ripened expanding curves.  She tilted her head to allow the agile rough tongue to clean and soothe the wound caused when he reinforced the mating mark in their most recent coupling.

Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined her current status and condition as a valid possibility.  Everything was against them - their past, friends, race, upbringing, personalities - and yet somehow she, Hiragushi Kagome, had earned the respect and desire of this daiyoukai, enough that he made his Claim on her and to followed through on it.

 

~ooO Begin Flashback ~o~

“What are you doing to me?”  She whimpered as the pressure of his body behind her rubbed her front against the cold stone.  The fangs left her flesh reducing the almost excruciating sensitivity of her body by a fraction.

He chuckled, low and dark.  “Claiming you Ka-Go-Me.  Demonstrating your place in this pack.  Below me.  Under me.”  His voice grew husky.  “Around me.  Sheathing me.”  He thrust a knee between her legs, raising it up resting against the wall until she was straddling his thigh, barely on tiptoe without any leverage.

“Sess-shou-ma-ru...”  Her whimper trailed off as his subtle rocking and gravity caused her pelvis to grind against his silk covered thigh.  She moaned as the stimulation on her clit caused a fresh flood of discharge to soak him through her clothing and his.  Kagome knew if he let go there would be a wet spot on his white hakamas.

Carefully he relaxed the pressure, allowing her the freedom to twist her torso to meet his red tinged eyes.  The feral rage within her had eased, transformed into a mixture of shame and lust. 

“Do not.”  He ordered in that same gravelly voice.

“But--.”

“Do not think of right and wrong using human morality.  Do you accept my Claim, my Dominance over you?  Do you Submit to me?”

Kagome bowed her head and nodded, tears spilling freely. 

“Say it.”  He demanded.

She looked to the wall unwilling to risk seeing the distaste in his face.  There was no way he would be sexually attracted to her, a silly ill-trained miko; it was probably the only way to snap her out of her anger, to stop her from killing any and all youkai including his allies and vassals, to appease his allies by demonstrating his control over her in case she went on a rampage in the future.

“Hai.  I submit.”  The answer was whispered.

She stilled as the hard thigh between hers shifted until she stood on the floor, the strong arm held her close as he nuzzled the top of her head.

“Then you are mine.  You will be my mate, mother of my heirs.”  Crimson tinged gold eyes as they surveyed the shell-shocked audience.  “I am certain everyone present has nothing but good wishes for the both of us.  All who have witnessed your duel today can clearly see you are not weak or incapable of defending yourself or our pups.  As for bloodline purity I believe offspring immune to or capable of using holy reiki would be highly desirable.”

His aura pressed and enveloped, forcing her to move without words.  When she stumbled over the body parts and rubble he was there to redirect her sagging body into his.

She was dimly aware of him speaking, of arrangements being made.  She was too ashamed to look up and meet the gaze of those she had injured, of those related the ones she had killed.

Reality intruded when claws deftly cut the remaining shreds of her bloody garment from her before pushing her towards a submerged onsen.

“Wash.”

She blinked and looked around.  It was his private hot spring.

Obediently she followed his instructions using the herbal concoction that substituted as soap and a wet rag.  Carefully Kagome submerged herself completely to remove the blood in her hair.  When she emerged she realized he had left leaving only a thin sky-blue yukata and towel for her use.

Kagome took her time in drying off and donning the garment before re-entering the daiyoukais private bedroom.  She had already formed her argument and speech.

It completely left her mind at the sight before her.

Smooth pale skin.  A bare expanse of toned muscle and broad shoulders.  The only jolting note was the arm missing below the left shoulder.  She blurted out the first thing on her mind.

“I’m sorry about the arm.”

Sesshoumaru turned, clad only in white hakamas.  It was odd to see him like this.

“It will grow back.”

Kagome perked up.  “Really?  How long?”

“Two decades.  Less if I focus on healing it.”

Kagome sidled closer towards the door.  “Look, I really appreciate what you did back there but you don’t have to go through it; I know how much you hate humans.”

The triangular face focused intently on the miko.  “You are mistaken.  I hate InuYasha, the weakness Izayoi brought to the House of the Moon.  Youkai have taken ningen as concubines but to raise one to the status of equal the ningen in question must be extraordinary.  Izayoi was anything but; just an ordinary minor-hime from a petty clan with greedy relatives.  If Chichi-ue true cared for her he never would have placed her in a vulnerable position.”

“I’m certain he did not plan on dying and leaving her.”  Kagome protested.

“But he did.  Because his own allies turned on him for his foolish actions of placing a powerless ningen over Them.  He constantly had to defend his actions, fight Challenges on her behalf since she was helpless, and it killed him.”

Kagome stilled.  She had never considered the other side of the story.  “How old were you Sesshoumaru?  When he died?”

“Old enough in youkai terms by mere years to take his place.  It took me decades to restore lost trust, to reassure my allies I would not act like my father.”

Kagome considered a teenage Sesshoumaru fighting to maintain his family holdings.  She had seen enough in the media to know it was a difficult thing to do in Feudal Era Japan or modern day Tokyo, especially when there was no orderly transition of power from one generation to the next.

“Then why do you Claim me?  I am ningen.”

“You are miko.”  He corrected mildly.  “And one who had the respect of many including youkai.”

Kagome blinked and focused on one point.  “You don’t really want me.  You are just trying to protect me.”

Sesshoumaru snorted.  “If I wished that I would have Claimed you as my ward, or as pack sister.  I desire you as a mate.”

She stilled.  “Why?”  She blinked tears shimmering.  “I’m just an ordinary miko.  Very badly trained and incompetent compared to Kikyo.”

“No one else could have done what you have… Forged alliances between disparate parties, accepting and trusting natural enemies.  The hanyou would never have reached as far as he did without you.  You are the catalyst, the source of change for good or ill.  I enjoy the changes you brought to my household.  I would welcome more changes in my… in our private lives.”

Kagome stared, blue eyes wide.  “You didn’t say anything.”

The daiyoukai shrugged.  “I never would have.  It would overstep boundaries.  But with the Challenge and you Submitting things have changed.”

Kagome hesitated.  “You won’t hurt me, right?”

Gold eyes were steady.  “I cannot promise that.  There will be disagreements and fights.  You will be hurt emotionally.  But I can promise to work through the difficult times and to try to Not hurt you.”

Kagome smiled slowly.  “Thank you Sesshoumaru.”

The daiyoukai blinked.  There was a long pause.  “Well?”  He inquired impatiently.

“Well what?”  The miko was confused.

“Do you accept my Claim?  I made it before the Court but you can repudiate it.”

Kagome smiled softly.  “I accept your Claim.  But please remember I am human.  I do not know a lot about youkai let alone inu-youkai.”

Gold eyes were very intent.  “I know Kagome.” 

He stepped close and loosened the ties on her yukata.  Kagome stayed very still as he pushed the fabric away from her shoulders and down her arms; the cotton material pooled around her feet leaving her completely bare.

He bent and brushed his lips against hers.  “I will be more than pleased to teach you all that you need to know.”  He whispered against her lips.

Then that brief kiss turned into something deeper, more heated.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, hands clenching in the thick silky hair.  He ignored the sting as he moved until she was flat on her back on his oversized raised bed and pinned beneath him.

And then it was magic.

~o~ End Flashback Ooo~

 

Kagome considered herself a sexually knowledgeable girl but Sesshoumaru stripped her of every bit of inhibition and maidenly modesty.  She followed his lead, hesitantly at first, then unhesitatingly as he made her feel things she had never felt before, showed her things she had only read about or discussed with her sexually active twentieth-century friends.

The first time was nearly painless thanks to the care he took in breaching her with his fingers.  It quickly cascaded into a series of couplings that seemingly had no end or beginning.  Just when she was beginning to recover he’d arouse her and push her up yet another peak, wringing every bit of response from her exhausted and sore but sated body.  He still did but now their encounters were limited to an hour each time.  Of course it didn’t stop them from having several encounters in a single day (morning, afternoon, night).

By the time their honeymoon period was over Kagome had been thoroughly claimed by her new mate and was quite content to be so.  They had not bothered interacting with anyone for days on end; in fact whenever they had left the Lords private suite it was to reaffirm their new bond in places of special significance to Sesshoumaru. 

When she had started to emerge from the sensual haze she had been horrified to realize just how much she had ignored her responsibilities to her new position and her charges, her adopted son and new daughter.  To her surprise the youkai of the household and Court did not make any comment other than remarking that she had a very strong mating bond.  It wasn’t until weeks later that Kagome found out exactly what they meant.

Makoto, the palace healer, took it on herself to educate the new Lady on the subtleties of youkai mating bonds.  Political alliances were cold bargains arranged to consolidate power or breed a suitable heir.  True matings were forged by the life the two shared, the repeated intimacies of the heart, mind, and body… exchanges of energy and body fluids that melded two into one.

A soft smile curved her lips as she enjoyed the sensations of his softening cock stretching her sheath.  She never imagined someone as cold and controlled as Sesshoumaru could be such a passionate and demanding lover.  But then again she never imagined he would ally with her and teach her what she needed to know in order to defeat Naraku.  Kagome had always imagined InuYasha would be the one to defeat Naraku, to protect her… Never in her wildest dreams had she even given credibility to the possibility that Sesshoumaru would be her One, her everything… teacher, protector, friend, confidante, lover, mate, husband, father of her children...

She shifted slightly wincing as his flaccid cock slipped out of her.  The fluids, his and hers oozed out from her hole forming a wet spot on the sheets.  In the first days after his Claim, her Submission, and their mating she had been very embarrassed by the sticky musky evidence of their joinings.  She had tried to clean up the residual mess after each amorous encounter until Sesshoumaru had been irked enough to specifically instruct her not to.

 

~ooO Begin Flashback ~o~

 “It is embarrassing.”  Kagome whispered as she tried to remove the thick white fluid oozing from between her legs.  She could feel his semen sloshing within as she moved to stand it dripped, drawn by gravity through the hole he had very thoroughly filled with his cock just minutes before.

“No.”  The clawed hand stilled the fingers trying to scoop out the thick white fluid.

“But it is…” She blushed.  “Leaking.”

“You are mine.  It marks you as mine.”  He stressed with a soft growl.  “I do not want you cleaning up.”

Kagome stilled.  “Everyone will know.”

“Everyone already knows.”  He corrected mildly.  “Most of this household are youkai and have keener senses.  Do you think they do not smell or hear the evidence of our matings?”

Kagome stilled and realized he was right.  Then she blushed hotter.  “How on earth do I face them!?!”  She moaned.

“Without shame.  You are my mate, my lady, my bitch.  There is no reason to hide what we share with pretenses.”  His words were stern.

Kagome winced.  “Sesshou… I’m human.  I’m not used to being so open.  Sex is usually a private thing.”

He pressed a clawed finger against her lips.  “Among youkai it is evidence that a mating is strong and true, that those involved will defend the other.” 

Kagome stiffened.  “I won’t let anyone hurt you!”

“Being unashamed of what we share demonstrates the affection and trust between us.  It shows our people, allies and enemies that what we have is solid.”

Kagome considered his words and nodded slowly.  “I’ll try thinking like that.  But it still doesn’t get around the fact that my panties are constantly wet all day.”

He smiled wickedly.  “How about this…”  He reached over and grabbed a ripe black plum from a dish of fruit on the desk and carefully inserted it between the swollen slick lips. 

Kagome cried out as the fleshy fruit was firmly wedged into her hole, the opening stretched taunt to accommodate the intrusion.  “What are you doing?!”

“You said the fluids were dripping out from you.  Now they won’t.”  He continued pushing and working the fruit in.

Kagome shuddered.  The plum wasn’t as big as his fully erect cock but it was completely lodged just inside her entrance the tiniest bit protruding out stretching her opening.  Kagome could feel the fruit and her efforts to bear down and expel it failed.  Her contracting muscles simply caused the skin to burst and the plums juices to flood her sheath.

The taiyoukai smiled knowingly.  His sensitive nostrils caught scent of the plum juices mingled with Kagomes own feminine juices.

“I will enjoy eating that from you and drinking your nectar.  But not now.”

The muscles in her belly fluttered.  “When?”

Gold eyes narrowed.  “Three hours.  I have meetings this afternoon.”

Kagome bit her full lower lip.  “You expect me to wait three hours.”  She spoke in carefully neutral tones.  Her human sensibilities made her want to scream and throw a temper tantrum like he’d never seen.

“Look on this as an exercise in discipline.  If you retreat to your room then the entire household will know just why you did so.  You cannot allow yourself to come; your orgasm will further crush the fruit causing even more juices to stain your garments.  You cannot remove the fruit; I will know if you do that.”  He smiled wickedly.  “If you last this afternoon without damaging the fruit too much I will help you to clean up after our couplings.”

~o~ End Flashback Ooo~

 

Of course she hadn’t even lasted an hour; the constant friction, the full presence stretching sensitive swollen tissue, the promise of just how the fruit and juices would be removed from her...  She came several times before his afternoon meetings were over.  The plum was crushed by her convulsing muscles and her core was flooded by the plum juices mingled with her own fluids and his cum.  The fruit skin had burst but the flesh was firm enough to prevent too much of the fluids from leaking out.  The sensation was too much for the miko to ignore.  She had retreated to their suite an hour before the end of his last meeting to wait for him.

She shuddered at the memory of his very agile tongue and fangs dislodging the fruit and savoring every last drop of juices and the bruised Kagome-flavored plum.  It had become a favorite of his; using fruits to plug her hole after mid-day trysts in semi-public areas.  Kagome had gotten better and controlling herself though sometimes she deliberately let go to create a Kagome-flavored fruit cocktail for her mate.

“What are you thinking of?”  His low baritone held a subsonic purr that sent shivers through her.

Kagome ground her bottom into his groin.  She could feel his cock hardening against the small of her back.  Her lips curved into a vixenish smile.  “Fruit.”

Sesshoumaru chuckled and wrapped a length of hair around his fist forcing her head to turn and meet his bruising kiss.  Perhaps there would be time for another round of bed-play before the evening meal.

“Kagome-sama?”  The familiar voice of the palace healer Makoto interrupted the lovers before things reached ignition temperatures.  “Your guests have arrived and are eager to see you.”

 

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I have no clue if the game I describe (with fruits) is even possible. I freely admit my love life is only so adventurous in my dreams and fanfics.  
> AN: Sesshoumaru has relaxed a bit on the third person formality. Being around someone as irrelevant as Kagome is bound to soften up anyone.


	4. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome's reunion with Sango and Kaede

“Kagome-sama?”  The familiar voice of the palace healer Makoto interrupted the quiet.  “Your guests have arrived and are eager to see you.”

Kagome stiffened and pulled away from her mate to slid out of the over-sized bed dragging a sheet with her.

“Guests?  Is Kaede-baa-san here?”

“Along with the taijiya and houshi.  The females are waiting to see you in your private sitting room with me.”  Makoto called out.

A wide pleased smile spread across the mikos face.  “Tell them I’ll be right out.  I just need to clean up a bit.”

Sesshoumaru huffed but did not protest as his mate poured water from a waiting ewer into a bowl and began cleaning the most prominent evidence of their recent activities.  Deciding it was better than nothing he moved to take the washcloth from her and rinse the fluids from her core and between her thighs.

Sensitive nostrils flared as he scented her renewed arousal though he knew she would make him pay later if he delayed her long anticipated reunion.

After a soft kiss and hug she darted to her clothing chest and pulled out a quilted yukata and quickly tied it over her nude form.  The material strained over her expanded waist and chest and completely inadequate for the Lady of the West but in her view adequate for a female meeting old trusted friends and teachers.

He watched her dart out and heard her joyful cries and greetings before returning to his own abulations.  He would not be going out in front of anyone in a less than perfect state.  Even in the sanctity of his private sitting room.

~o~

“Where are we?”  Sango asked warily.  She and Kaede had been led deep into the heart of the Western Stronghold, into the wings and floors decorated by expensive furnishings decorated by embroidery and carvings of dogs and crescent moons.  To remind all present just whose land they walked on.

“The private wing of the Lord and Lady.”  Makoto explained.  “They usually retreat here when there is nothing scheduled or no emergency.  Kagome-sama finds it is easier to rest in private familiar surroundings and Sesshoumaru-sama is reluctant to let her out of his sight for too long.”

Sango blinked.  “What about when he is patrolling?  Or holding court?”

“Sesshoumaru-sama has reduced his patrols to bare minimum but increased those conducted by his guard.  Kagome-sama usually sits with him during court.  He has come to expect her opinions and input and uses her advice.”

Makoto stopped before a set of heavy doors carved with dogs on clouds just under a crescent moon.  With unexpected strength she pushed it open and stepped into a luxurious but undeniably welcoming sitting room.

Kaede and Sango could see this was the family’s private room.  There were toys piled in one corner where the two walls were made of dark gray slate and covered with chalk drawings of children.  Some distance away was a low table surrounded by futons.  The room was warmed by two porcelain stoves at each end of the room, tatami mats covering the floor, and tapestries covering the stone walls.  Across the room barely hidden by a tapestry/curtain was another doorway.  And the familiar scent of sex, sweat and musk was clear to even ningen nostrils.

Makoto spoke softly.

“Another reason why they prefer to keep to their private rooms.  Kagome-sama is very reluctant to let anyone but her mate, personal maid, and healer see her body in her current condition.”  She smirked lecherously.  “Don’t see the point when the whole household has at one point or another caught them mating in not quite private areas of the Stronghold.  Besides it isn’t like the rest of us do not hear or smell it.”

Sango blushed heavily.  Kaede shook her head and limped into the room to stand close to one of the stoves.  The aged miko needed the warmth.

Makoto moved closer to the curtained doorway.  “Kagome-sama?  Your guests have arrived and are eager to see you.”

“Guests?  Is Kaede-baa-san here?”  A familiar much loved voice called out.

“Along with the taijiya and houshi.  The females are waiting to see you in your private sitting room with me.”

“Tell them I’ll be right out.  I just need to clean up a bit.”

Makoto smirked as the two other females realized just what was being cleaned up.

“Kaede-baa-san!  Sango-chan!”

In a few minutes a petite very pregnant form clad in a pale green quilted yukata stepped out from behind the curtain with a wide smile.  She moved carefully but with unexpected grace as she moved to embrace first Sango then Kaede.

“I’ve missed you guys so much!  We have a lot of catching up to do.”

And they did, settling down on the seats around the low table were surprised when a tea tray was brought in minutes later.

Catching the surprised expressions Makoto smirked and explained.  “I gave instructions to have a tea tray prepared and sent to the Lord and Ladys suite when I heard the expected guests had arrived.

Kaede and Sango watched as Kagome prepared and served dishes of tea with the ease and elegance of long practice.  While they sipped the hot brew they talked to bring each other up-to-date on events.  Mindful Kaede and Sango focused on happy things, Sangos relationship with Miroku, the village near Bone Eaters Well, and their plans for the new taijiya village, Kohakus slow recovery.  They were very careful to avoid any mention of InuYasha or Kikyo.

Somewhere along the line the old miko and young taijiya became aware of someone else listening.  They saw it in the brighter eyes, the welcoming smile of their old friend and turned to see just what caused their friend so much pleasure.  Standing just inside the curtained door clad in a black kimono, embroidered with silver and pale blue crescent moons, was a tall male with long silvery hair, cool gold eyes and distinctive facial markings. 

As they watched he stepped forward on tabi-socked feet towards their pregnant friend and sat beside her in a formal kneeling position.  Fascinated they watched as the renowned Ice Prince bowed his head to nuzzle the cheek and neck of their old friend.  And she responded pressing her lips against his cheek, returning his affectionate display.

At that moment Sango realized something; Kagome was happy, she was truly happy being mated to Sesshoumaru, Daiyoukai of the Western Lands.  There was no hint of unhappiness or desire for things to return to the way it used to be.  She remembered just how InuYasha had hurt her hearts-sister and was pleased.  Kagome deserved every bit of happiness.  So she turned to the Western Lord and bowed her head.

“Thank you for my sisters happiness Sesshoumaru-sama.  We have been worried about Kagome but it is clear you make her happy.  You are not afraid to give her the affection she needs.”

Sesshoumaru blinked and considered the taijiyas words.  The old Sesshoumaru would take offense; the new one did not.  Still he was uncomfortable speaking of such things and decided evasion was the best route.

“Kagome is my mate, my pack.”

Sango nodded agreeably.  Among inu-youkai claiming someone as pack was tantamount to accepting an unbreakable tie.  Blood wasn’t enough for pack ties, there had to be more.  InuYasha had not respected pack ties but Sesshoumaru was clearly of a different ilk.  The daiyoukai did not make any claim lightly but when he did he did not let go.

Kaede sensing the possibility of unhappy memories decided to redirect the conversation. 

“Kagome, Makoto-san tells me you have gone through some changes and have some concern about your condition.”

“Hai.  My purifying powers can be shaped like Sesshoumarus attacks - acid claws and energy whips.  All the youkai around tell me there is no decay scent on me, that my body is continuously renewed like daiyoukais who are truly immortal.”  She touched her waist.  “I was not too concerned until this pregnancy started progressing so rapidly and Makoto mentioned the possibility of the babies being full-blooded youkai.  I’m not certain how my powers will react during labor.”

Kaede blinked and nodded slowly before moving closer to the younger woman.  Then she glanced at the male, catching his eye in a silent query for permission.  He gave a tiny nod.  Kaede touched the mound, closed her eyes, and carefully expanding her miko senses.  After several long seconds Kaede lifted her hands and opened her eyes before speaking.

“I sense very strong youki and spiritual potential.  One or more will most likely be full-blooded youkai or very close to it.  They might even be able to use reiki as mikos and houshis do.”  Kaede smiled slowly, reassuringly.  “Do not worry so, your powers have infused them, they will not be hurt in the birthing even if you lose control.”

Kagome relaxed silent tears dripping as one private fear fell away.  Then she smiled through her tears.  “Tell me of other happy things.  When are you going to start your own family Sango?  I want our children to be of the age to play together.”

The taijiya blushed and fidgeted before answering.  “After Naraku was defeated there wasn’t so much of a pressing need.  Miroku and I agreed to wait for a year.  We decided to start trying this winter, after the harvest is done.”

Kagome giggled and leaned over to hug her heart-sister.  “I am glad.  The two of you have wanted a family for so long.”

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly but said nothing as the two young women cried happy tears and two elderly females watched with knowing smiles.  Kagome tended to be very emotional, demonstrative and demanding in her needs.  A tiny almost unseen smirk curved his lips as he remembered just how passionate their couplings were before and even after she was pupped.  She was definitely losing the inclination for human modesty not that he disliked that habit.  She belonged to him and he did not care for other males to look upon her bare body.  He was rather possessive that way.

Mentally he adjusted his schedule and made reminders for himself and his household.  He had expected the elderly miko to stay for the birthing but from the conversation the taijiya and houshi would not be leaving the Western Stronghold anytime soon.  Mentally he debated and decided it was acceptable.  True his mates attention would be diverted but their presence would bolster her in ways he could not.  Kagome had become close to Makoto and several ladies of his court and allies but these were alliances and friendships forged by blood and battle; every youkai knew such bonds were not easily broken or denied.

 

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC…

 


	5. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different perspective and harsh truths forced on certain individuals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another major time jump.

Kikyo sighed as she carried a basket of herbs to her sisters hut.  Kaede had been away for two months now, time in which Kikyo had filled in grudgingly.  The resurrected ex-miko wondered when her now-elder sister would return.  A bitter pang stabbed her heart as she was reminded just why she preferred to live in her forest hut with her hanyou husband-mate.

“Who is that lady?”

“Oh she is Kikyo, the sister of our miko Kaede-sama.”

“Kaede-sama is too old to have a sister as young as her.”

“Oh but she is.  She died fifty years ago and was resurrected by a witch.  The Shikon Miko Lady Kagome gave her a flesh-and-blood body so she could marry the hanyou.”

“The hanyou?”

“InuYasha.”

“The trapper?  I didn’t know he was married.  He sure doesn’t act like it.”

“Well he is married to Kikyo.  They live outside the village.”

“Isn’t Kikyo a miko like Kaede-sama?”

“She used to be Before.  Now she doesn’t have any miko powers.  But she is a good herbalist and apothecary for when Kaede-sama isn’t around.”

“Where is Kaede-sama?”

“I’m not sure.  She was called away by a messenger from the Western Lord a few weeks ago.”

“What would a daiyoukai want with a miko?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t think he killed her, do you?”

“Don’t be silly.  Sesshoumaru-sama doesn’t pay attention to ningen villages or mikos unless they actively defy his will.”

“Tomoko-chan!  There is a messenger from the Western Lord with a message scroll.  The headman wants you there for the reading!”

Curious and intrigued the group of women followed Tomoko, an older female and defacto leader of the village women, towards the village square.  Curious Kikyo followed.  In the square there was another group of men congregating around the headman and a female kitsune messenger wearing the colors and insignia of the Western Lands.

Tomoko pushed through the crowd to read the unsealed message scroll and gasped.

“Is it true Nami-san?”  She demanded of the messenger.

The kitsune messenger, Nami, sighed but nodded.  “Hai.  I have seen the pups with my own eyes.  The Western Lands have three heirs, two sons and a daughter.  All three are full-blooded inu-youkai though the daughter managed to sting quite a few of the lesser youkai lords and ladies who spoke ill during the Naming Ceremony.”

“And their mother?  Is she fine?  There was no childbed fever?”

“Correct.  Sesshoumaru-sama is very protective and insisted on delaying the Naming Ceremony until it was certain his mate had recovered from the birthing.”

Tomoko smiled with relief and then realized something.  “Goodness.  The village must send a gift for the young ones.  Their mother is honored by the whole village for all she has done for us.  How long can you delay your departure?”

Nami blinked surprised.  “I can stay for a few days.  The Lady gave instructions to ensure Kaede-san was comfortable and fully supplied before leaving.”

Tomoko nodded briskly.  “Good.  We have kept Kaede-samas hut in repair but her supplies might be depleted.”  She hesitated.  “There are some herbs that are not available in these forests, usually we trade for them but Kaede-sama was not around when the merchant passed through last week and we weren’t certain of the quality or price of such goods.  We can give you the coins…”

Nami nodded agreeably.  “Tell me the merchants usual route and give me a list of the required herbs.  I’ll catch up with him and make the trade.  My affinity is plants so he won’t be able to pull a fast one by mixing herbs with me.”

Kikyo frowned.  When she was alive no youkai, even a kitsune, would dare enter the village.  Now they were welcome and trusted with the villages metal coin!  Concerned she moved towards her sisters hut to get to the bottom of this.  Who was this Lady who was so honored?  If she was so respected by ningens why on earth did she mate a ningen-hater like Sesshoumaru?

~o~ 

Kaede sighed with pleasure as she puttered around in her hut making miniscule rearrangements, things that made the living space Hers.

“Kaede.”

The elderly miko stifled her nerves and responded just as neutrally.  “Kikyo.”

The ex-miko frowned.  “What is this I heard?  You were in Sesshoumarus territory?”

“Hai.”

“Why?”

“Hey Baa-san!  What’s this I hear about Sesshoumaru-teme having kids?”  A familiar loud voice interrupted their conversation.

Kaede didn’t know who to curse for this interruption.  “Come in InuYasha.”

The inu-hanyou stepped into the hut clad in his usual red fire-rat outfit.  Kaede wondered if he ever washed it.  Kagome used to force the hanyou to have periodic baths by Sitting him near the edge of a river but since the young girl had left the hanyou had ignored any and all attempts to control his behavior and habits.  The only honorable thing he did was continue to provide for Kikyo as her mate and husband, even after their relationship fell apart.

Kaede knew they loved each other but both were too strong-willed to bend, to ask and give affection and forgiveness.  Kaede sighed internally.  She would not have believed it but the Ice Prince, InuYashas pure-blooded-youkai brother, had been the first to learn how to bend, to give and accept affection.  Perhaps it was because Sesshoumaru and Kagome were friends before they became mates.

The hanyou stared at the old miko with burning demanding eyes.  Kaede couldn’t help but compare them to the warm restrained eyes of the daiyoukai.  InuYashas passions were easily ignited, they burned hot and fast like a flame and were easily extinguished like fire fueled by grass.  Sesshoumarus passions were slow and hard to ignite but when properly stoked they lasted like fires fueled by coal.

As though sensing her distraction InuYasha voiced his question.  “What do you know about Sesshoumaru-teme having brats?”

Kaede sighed and settled down for the inevitable screaming match.

“Do you know of the Daiyoukai Gathering?”

“Yeah.  What of it?”

“There was a Challenge made between two females.  One took exception to your half-brothers relationship with a certain female.  The female won the Challenge and things progressed.  Your half-brother and the female were mated within weeks.”

“Who is the bitch?”

“Probably some inu-youkai.”  Kikyo speculated out loud.

“Wha?”  InuYasha was confused so she explained.

“I heard the news being discussed.  The kitsune messenger said there were three full-blooded heirs, two sons and a daughter with active powers.”

Kaede coughed.  “You are partially right.  The children are pure-blooded inu-youkai.  The daughter has some spiritual gifts.”  Both faces were blank.  Kaedes eyebrow twitched.  “The girl-child has miko powers.”

“WHAT?!?!”  “Who is the mother?”

Kaede answered her sisters question.  “The mother and Sesshoumaru-samas mate is our old friend Kagome.”

A pin drop could have been heard in the ensuing silence.

It was broken by InuYasha who spoke in hurt tones ears pinned down.  “I don’t believe you.  You are lying Baa-san!”

Kaede shook her head.  “I am not lying InuYasha.  They are mates and very happy together.  They have three offspring and from what I see will have many more in the future together.”

“I don’t believe you.  Sesshoumaru would never mate with a ningen.”

“Perhaps.  And he most likely would never have if Kagome was never Challenged.  During the duel she lost control of her powers and went on a rampage killing most of the youkai who had insulted and threatened her.  No one was able to subdue her but Sesshoumaru.  After she accepted his dominance over her he made a public Claim before the still living youkai.  After that display no one was fool enough to criticize him for mating a ningen miko.  In fact many speak of his confidence and strength for mating a miko who could easily kill him.”

InuYasha shook his head slowly.  “I don’t believe it.  Kagome does not submit to anyone.  She refused to listen to any of us, me, Kouga, Sesshoumaru…”

“Because you treat her like property.”  Kaede countered smartly.  “Sesshoumaru treats her like a valued advisor and honored ally.  When he made his claim on her it was for what she was:  honorable, loyal, powerful, skilled, educated, desirable; more than capable of holding her own in battle, ruling beside him, bearing powerful offspring and raising children to the values he holds dear because she shares them.”

InuYasha sagged like a puppet on cut strings.

Kikyo frowned.  “But full-blooded inu-youkai children?  How is it possible.”

“I spoke to some of the scholars at the Western Stronghold, an Arctic ookami name Harumi spoke of a phenomena called Resonance; Gifts and Talents being shared between mikos and youkai who bond on and off the battlefield.  Kagome received a certain amount of Sesshoumarus youkai traits including regenerating and presumably the ability to have youkai children.  Her body appears human but her scent has changed the youkais tell me, there is no scent of death on her.  She will more than likely share her mates long lifespan.”

“Did you know?  Did Miroku and Sango know?”  InuYasha asked more quietly.

“Iie.  We exchanged letters but it was simply gossip and asking for advice on how to handle a large household or conflicting personalities.  I gained an impression that she had a romantic interest but she did not mention anything specific.  Miroku and Sango were just as surprised.  I met them at the Stronghold because Kagome wanted Sango and me to be present for the birthing.  There were no complications.  The children were fully developed and healthy.  Shippo and Rin are thrilled at having younger siblings.  Kagome recovered quickly for their Naming Ceremony.”

There was silence as the two in question remembered just how cruelly Kagome was treated in the weeks after Narakus death, Kikyos resurrection.  The couple had made a game of it to use words and actions to hurt the girl.  She had refused to show her tears or let it affect her joy in the wedding preparations.  The day the ceremony was over and the houshi and taijiya gone on their private wedding retreat she spoke her farewells and left with Sesshoumaru.  The only things she took with her were her yellow backpack and Shippo.

She had never visited, the only evidence of her continued existence was the stream of message scrolls from the Western Lands.  Message scrolls sealed by special sutras that could only be released by a miko or houshi.  The one time InuYasha tried to open a message scroll he had been badly burned by the purifying energies and Kaede refused to treat him for his foolishness.  When Kikyo tried to read a scroll it had ignited and self-destructed.  After that Kaede started storing them in a special iron chest she bought for storing the correspondence.

Seeing they weren’t ignoring her words Kaede continued.

“They are well and truly mated.  Do not think of disrupting their life together or her mate Will kill you and Kagome will not stop him.”

After some silence InuYasha spoke.  “Does he make her happy?”

“Hai.  She loves him without reservation.  He is not afraid to make a public display of affection.  All the youkai in the Stronghold know this mating is not a cold calculated alliance of power for strong heirs.  Even the detractors and ningen-haters do not decry this mating.”

“They hated my mother.”

“Your mother was weak.”  Kaede countered bluntly.  “She was an ordinary ningen hime with no powers, skill, or strength to improve the potential of the future offspring.  Youkai do not see the use of kindness or a good heart if there is no strength behind it.  Kagome has a good heart but she is strong.  After you abandoned her she became stronger.  When she went with Sesshoumaru-sama he trained her so she could defend herself if Challenged.  He would not have to fight in her place like your father did for your mother.  She fought and earned the respect of his allies and vassals.  They see her strength and respect your brother for his insight in recognizing and nurturing that strength and claiming it for his own.”

InuYasha recoiled.  “Tou-san loved Kaa-san…”

Kaede sighed.  InuYasha was such a child despite being much older than all the villagers.

“InuYasha, you should know nobility do not marry for love, they marry to improve their clans strength, to form alliances, to increase wealth.  Youkai do the same thing only they mate to increase their power or for strong offspring.  Sesshoumaru-sama watched your father destroy himself because he was challenged non-stop without anytime for recovery once the youkai lords found out what he had done.  Sugimi-sama knew he would die and he accepted it because he loved your mother. 

“Sesshoumaru-sama hated your father for what he had done, for what he knowingly caused, the chaos and turmoil that followed in the decades after he died.  Your half-brother was not ready for the mantle of Lordship but he learnt very fast he could not risk any weakness, not when all the Youkai Courts were watching.  He earned his title and status by proving it on the battlefield and in the Courts.  He did not accept any emotional ties because they would be weakness, not until nearly two centuries later, not until Rin, not until Kagome.”

Kikyo was troubled.  InuYasha was silent.

“How do you know all this?”  InuYasha asked in more subduded tones.

“The palace healer is a very old tanuki-youkai named Makoto.  She was alive when Sesshoumarus parents mated and is privy to information most are not aware of.”

There was a long silence while all involved considered the new information.

“I want to see Kagome.”  InuYasha spoke out of the blue.

Kaede snorted.  “Don’t be a fool.  If you dare intrude Sesshoumaru-sama will rip you limb from limb.  Give it a decade at least.”  InuYasha frowned.  “If you don’t want to listen go right ahead; march to the front gate of the Western Stronghold.  You’ll be dead within fifteen seconds of Him finding out.”

InuYashas puppy ears were pinned down flat against his head.  “But I want to say I’m sorry.”

Kaede shook her head.  “It is too late for words and forgiveness.  The only thing you can do is move in and start afresh when the memories are not so recent.  If you push Kagome will cry, Sesshoumaru will take it as a threat and skin you alive.  Leave it be and move on.  There is nothing to be gained from dredging the past.”

“But--.”

“You once walked the same path.  Now there is no purpose in your paths crossing once more.  Leave it be InuYasha.  If you wish to make your apologies wait a few years then send a letter.  Don’t go near her or your half-brother will kill you for the ills committed against his mate.”

“Kagome won’t let him hurt me.”

“The Kagome you knew was a child.  This Kagome is the Lady of the Western Lands.  She can be as ruthless and cold as your half-brother if needs be.”  Then in more kindly tones.  “Kagome is a woman now, she has grown and changed InuYasha.  You want the girl who adored you; she is gone forever.”  InuYasha blinked and nodded. 

Kaede turned to her once-older sister.  “The same applies to you Kikyo.  Sesshoumaru will not tolerate you anywhere near his Lands.  It is a standing order to keep track of all the mikos and expel those fomenting rebellion; your name and image have been distributed to all the guards.  Right now the order is to kill you on sight though Kagome is working on having it lifted to expulsion.  If you value your second life avoid the Western Lands.”

Kikyo shuddered and nodded.  She remembered the cold frigid gold eyes of the taiyoukai, the sickly scent of his poison, the overwhelming power of his aura.

“Hai.  I will not go anywhere near the Western Lands.”

Kaede heaved an internal sigh.  “Good.  Now put the past behind and try to move on.  Start anew without using the past as an excuse or crutch or both of you will be very lonely and sad for the rest of your lives.”

Kikyo and InuYasha glanced at each other.  Memories flashed through both minds and both made a silent resolution to try.  It couldn’t hurt.

Kaede had the feeling things would be turning out better for Kikyo and InuYasha.  She hoped she would live long enough to be sure of that.

 

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC…

 


	6. Unforgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings cannot be forgiven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Another time jump. The children are now teenagers.

Yuuzu stared at the new guests permitted to enter the Western Stronghold by the Gate Guards.  She had seen the houshi and the taijija -- they were frequent guests -- but who was the inu-hanyou…?

Curious she moved to one of the karasu-youkai guards.

“Who is he Matsuda-san?  He looks like Sesshoumaru-samas kin but I’ve never seen him here before.” 

Matsuda looked at the neko-youkai and blinked.  “Oh.  You would not know.  That is InuYasha.  He is the Lords half-brother.  Sugimi-samas second son.”  He looked around stealthily.  “Truthfully I would have tossed him out on his ass along with that witch of a mate but I did not want to make a fuss with the others.  Besides if he decides to be an ass his companions will handle him easily.”

“But why is he here?”  Yuuzu wanted to know.  “I thought Sesshoumaru-sama hated his half-brother.”

“He does.  Even more so given the way the hanyou treated Kagome-sama.  I don’t understand why the fool is here.  His actions were unforgivable.”

“What actions?”

Matsuda shook his head.  “Ask Makato-sama.  She knows it all.”  Then he frowned.  “If the hanyou is here the Lady will need some stress relief.  You might want to prepare her special tea and take a tray to the gardens.”  Seeing Yuuzus confusion Matsuda explained.  “Sesshoumaru-sama will never permit his unwanted visitor of a half-brother to eat or drink under his roof.  Any refreshments for the whole group will be served in the gardens.”

Yuuzu nodded and hurried off to obey.

~o~ 

Kagome smiled as she watched her children play.  Her eldest three were teenagers now and well into weapons training.  She had thrown a fit when Sesshoumaru first started training them but she could not deny the positive benefits.  Mamoru, Kenseiko, and Hanabi were fraternal triplets and very confident with their abilities and body, quite unlike most human teenagers.  A lot of that confidence came from the weapons training and personal attentions of their father and trainers.

The younger twins, her identical daughters named Sachiko and Shanko were already following in their elder siblings footsteps by starting off with a basic bokken.  In a few years they would advance to live blades and other weapons.  Sesshoumaru preferred using a katana but he recognized the benefits of variety in fighting skills.

Carefully she sat on one of the many weathered stone benches in the gardens and tilted her head back to enjoy the sunshine.  Her ankles were a bit swollen but it was expected given her current condition; there would be two more additions to the clan, two more pure-blooded inu-youkai pups for the household to fuss over.  Then she stiffened sensing something she had not expected to feel.

Her eyes hardened as she stood up and turned to see someone she had dearly hoped to never see in her entire lifetime or the next:  InuYasha.  Her eyes skipped over Kikyo, Miroku, and Sango.  The latter two were not looking too happy about the situation either.  They were probably here to keep the idiot alive because neither Kagome nor Sesshoumaru felt too kindly towards the hanyou.

Firmly she drew the cool hauteur of many years experience around her and donned the mindset of the Lady of the West.  She looked around for a servant.  There were none within earshot.

“Mamoru!  Kenseiko!”  The two boys stopped their practice spar and jogged over to their mother.  They were surprised to see her so cold.  “Take your sisters and stay in the East Wing.  Tell a servant to ask your father to join me.”

The boys opened their mouths to protest but stifled under her warning glare.  Quickly they obeyed herding the protesting youngest two ahead while their triplet carried all their weapons.

~o~ 

InuYasha stiffened upon hearing Kagomes orders.  She did not want them to see or speak to her pups.  A flare of jealous hurt burned to life.  Then he heard Mirokus warning words.

“Do not loose your temper unless you wish to loose your life InuYasha.  Kagome has every right to choose who she wishes her children to associate with.  You are no friend of hers, not after what you did.”

“You are quite right Miroku.”  InuYasha stiffened hearing the familiar scathing tones of his elder pure-blooded brother from behind.  “What is He doing here?”

And then he watched Sesshoumaru step around them and walk towards Kagome who stood waiting, watching with cool eyes.  Upon reaching her he stood behind her and rested one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder…?  How did he get his arm back?

Sango smirked seeing the look of dismay on the hanyous face.  “Don’t you know InuYasha?  All pure-blooded youkai have some ability to regenerate.  A daiyoukai like Sesshoumaru can regenerate whole limbs in a few decades.  Especially if he has a mate who can feed him healing energy to speed up the regeneration process.”

InuYasha forced down the hot words of accusation.  He could not say Sango betrayed him by not telling him Sesshoumaru now had two arms.  The taijiya had made her loyalty towards Kagome very clear.  His hand clenched reflexively at his waist, at nothing but air.  It had become second nature to be ready to draw on Tetsaiga upon seeing Sesshoumaru.  But he no longer had Tetsaiga.  Kagome had made the Fang reject him when she wished Kikyo to life.  All InuYasha had were the sealing properties of the blade tattooed on his body so he would not loose control of his youkai blood.

“You have not answered This Sesshoumarus question InuYasha.”  The hated voice spoke in cool haughty disdainful tones.

InuYasha bit his tongue and tasted the coppery tang of blood.  “I wish to ask for Kagomes forgiveness.  For my past actions.”

Those familiar blue eyes stared at him coldly, judging him, finding him unworthy.

“I will not forgive you InuYasha.  Pray and get your forgiveness from the Gods because you will not get it from me.”  Her words were cold, precise, biting.

InuYasha stiffened.  “Hey!  I’m trying to--.”

“Unacceptable!”  Kagome roared her aura flaring to life.

InuYasha recoiled from the raw energy trying to purify his youkai blood, he could feel his fangs and claws softening, turning into weak human counterparts, his senses weakening.  But Sesshoumaru did not flinch under the onslaught.  The bastard just stood there, smirking.

“Kagome-sama.”  Miroku heaved a deep breath.  He wished Kaede was here but the old miko had passed away a few years ago.  She had been the one to successfully dissuade and delay InuYashas desire to see Kagome.  “Please do not kill him.”

Kagome glared.  “Then take him away Miroku!  I do not want to see his face or Kikyos ever!  The same applies for any children they might have!”

InuYasha winced.  It was a sore point.  More than a decade of trying and not a single pup.  Kikyo had resigned herself to her childless state, seeing it as karma.  InuYasha had yet to come to terms with it.  Sometimes he was tempted to sleep with other women, to see if he could have children with them, to be certain it wasn’t some cruel twist on Kagomes part to revive Kikyo in a barren body.

Miroku winced.  He had counseled Kikyo and InuYasha over their childless state.  Even Sango had taken enough pity to allow the couple to become honorary uncle and aunt to their children.

Then a knowing light came to Kagomes eyes.  “You don’t have any offspring, do you?   That is why you are here.  You want to know if it is part of the punishment and if so to have it lifted.”  Kagome shook her head bemused by the hanyous audacity.  “You don’t really want to apologize.  You just want to get your own way InuYasha.  Just like always.”  She smiled a sharp jagged smile.  “Your infertility has nothing to do with me.  My wish was for you two to get exactly what you deserve.  If this is part of it then so be it.  If you wish to fight destiny then go find a kuromiko.  I want nothing to do with you or your mate.  The two of you are dead to me.”

She walked quickly to get on one of the many paths and disappeared around a line of trees.

For the first time Sesshoumarus eyes held a bit of sympathy for his half-brother.

“You have made your own bed InuYasha.  It is best you lie in it.”

“I don’t deserve this!  Neither does Kikyo!”  The hanyou cried out.  With Kagome gone his youkai heritage began to re-emerge.

“Perhaps.  Perhaps not.  But Kagome nor I will not help you.  Nor will any of the truly skilled healers in the Western Lands.  If you are truly serious about becoming a father then seek help elsewhere.”  Sesshoumaru looked at Miroku.  “Ask Makoto for the names of reputable healers.  It is the only help he will get.”  Gold eyes settled on the downcast hanyou.  “Sango, get the hanyou and his mate out of my Stronghold.  Your mate can join you once he has the list.”

Sango bowed and quickly grabbed InuYashas arm and tugged him away.  Kikyo followed without a word of protest.

“Come on InuYasha.  There is nothing you can do here.”

“But Kagome always forgives me.”

“Kagome used to forgive you.”  Sango corrected acidly.  “Now she hates the sight of you.  She wouldn’t spit on you if you were on fire.”

Sesshoumaru watched for a few minutes, to make sure the hanyou did not loose control and go berserk; then he quickly hurried to the Family Quarters.

~o~ 

“Chichiue!  Who was that hanyou?  He made Hahau very angry.” 

Sesshoumaru looked at Mamoru, his eldest son and heir, the very image of himself but for the shape of his eyes.  As much as he wanted to protect his children Sesshoumaru made it a point to never lie to them.

“His name is InuYasha.  He is my sires second son.  He used to be your mothers ally and friend until he betrayed her.”

Mamoru frowned.  “Was he a really good friend?”

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment.  “She was a better friend to him than he was to her.  At one point she loved him and wanted to be his mate, but what he did… It was unforgivable.”

“What did he do?”

“It is a long and painful story.  It is something best heard from your mother since I was not around to witness events first hand.”

“But hahau is angry and sad!  She will not want to talk about it!”

“That is true.  She is not ready to talk about it now, but she will be at some point in time.  You just have to be a little patient.”

Mamoru scowled.  “That could take years!”

“If you are that impatient talk to Sango and Miroku.  They saw what happened first-hand since they traveled with your mother during her younger days.  But not now.  Not when the hanyou is around.  Wait until their next visit.  Sango will almost certainly be here for your mothers lie-in.”

Mamoru nodded slowly.  That would be doable.  Then something struck him.

“Chichiue?”

“What is it Mamoru?”

“Why did you mate with hahau?  I mean you could not know that we would be born as pure-blooded inu-youkai.  So why did you mate her?  Why did she say yes?”

Sesshoumaru chuckled.  “Ask Makoto to tell you what happened.  How your mother and I mated.”

Mamoru blinked.  “Can the twins hear this too?”

“Some parts can be edited for them.  And for you since you are still too young for the whole tale.”  Sesshoumaru smiled slyly.

Mamoru gagged at that allusion to his parents sex life.  Then he nodded.  “I’ll get everyone to visit Makoto-baa-san.”

Sesshoumaru nodded and watched his eldest hurry off in a ground-eating stride.  He was certain the pup would begin running once he was out of visual range.  Then he turned his attention to the highest one on his list of priorities, his mate. 

She was strong and would be fine.  But right now she needed some comfort and reassurance from her mate, from him.

He slid the door open.

“Kagome?”

Her familiar bright blue eyes met him from across the room.  She was seated on a pile of pillows sipping tea.

“Sesshoumaru!  Join me!  You must give Matsuda-san a promotion.  He told Yuuzu-chan to prepare a tea tray for me.”

Sesshoumaru raised a faint eyebrow.  Where was the anger?  The maelstrom of hurt, pain, ice, and rage?

“You are not mad?”

Kagome blinked.  “A bit but not too much.  InuYasha is my past.  Nothing he does will affect my present or my future.”

Sesshoumaru entered the room closing the door behind him.

“Mamoru wants to know about the hanyou.”

Kagome frowned.  “I really don’t want to talk about that.”

“I thought so.  So I instructed him to speak to Sango and Miroku.”

Kagome blinked and nodded.  “That’s a good idea.  I’d rather they hear the whole mess and some explanations from someone else.  If they still have questions they can talk to me.”

At that moment Sesshoumaru knew everything was going to be just fine.

 

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Some people might disagree with the way I made Kagome hard-hearted but the way I see it InuYasha screwed up big time. If you keep crossing the line don’t expect to be allowed to cross back.


End file.
